Visions
by sammygirl17
Summary: Ever wondered what it would have been like if Sam started getting his visions at a younger age? Sam gets his first visions at 14, but will anyone believe him, or will he have to try to save the life of the person closest to him on his own? teenchesters hurt!sam mean!john (i really don't know how to describe Dean in this story). *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**I always loved the whole 'Sam has visions' storyline of season 1 and 2, which I recently re watched… why you ask? Because I'm obsessed!**

 **Anyway, it got me thinking about what would have happened if Sam started getting his visions much earlier. In this story I made Sammy 14, therefor dean is 18.**

 **This will be a two part story…. Here's part one xxx**

Visions

Chapter 1

'What the hell' though Sam as he continued to slowly massage his temples. This headache started in the morning, it wasn't too bad then, but it seemed that every minute the day progressed, it's gotten worse and worse. Now Sam was in English class, trying to concentrate on his teacher's passionate lecture about how great Shakespeare is. Sam usually loves English, it's one of his favourite classes and he really does find Shakespeare plays fascinating, but it feels like his head is going to explode and all he wants is to hear that stupid bell, telling him that he can finally go home.

The bell rang and Sam let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't wait to get out of there so he can go home, get something for this stupid headache, and go to sleep.

As he walked out of the building Sam spotted the familiar black 1967 Chevy impala, inside it was Dean, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of AC/DC. He walked over slowly, walking fast made his head hurt more, and entered the car without speaking.

"You look like hell" Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks" Sam replied quietly. He knew he looked like crap, that doesn't mean he needs to hear it.

Dean just sat there looking at his brother, he wasn't lying, Sam really did look like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes and that constant crease on his forehead that indicated to Dean he was in pain, and that worried him more than he was willing to admit. Maybe his little brother was coming down with something, would be sucky timing since they were really closing in on the spirit that's been terrorising this town for weeks. But with the Winchester luck, Sam's only going to get worse from here, just great.

"No seriously dude, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's just a headache Dean, all I need is some aspirin and sleep and I'll be good to go in the morning" Sam answered slightly annoyed, he just wanted to get home.

"Alright, whatever you say little brother" Dean said with a smile and he started driving.

The rest of the car ride to their temporary home was done in silence.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When the brothers finally got home, Sam practically sprinted inside the house and into the kitchen to get some aspirin. The car ride certainly didn't help his headache and he felt as if there were knifes stabbing into his skull over and over again. Sam took the pills as Dean entered the kitchen.

Dean just stood there eyeing his brother for a moment. Sam was acting weird, has been since this morning, and he was wondering if it was just a bad headache or if there was something else going on, either way, he was going to get to the bottom of it. Well, he would have if his little brother had given him a chance. As soon as Sam swallowed the pills followed by a few long sips of water, he started making his was quickly up the stair of the small apartment and towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said quickly as he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Dean looked at the door confused, 'what the hell is going on' he thought. Sam was usually extremely talkative and energetic. He would come back from school every day, jumping around, exited to tell Dean about all of the interesting things he learned that day, well, Sam found them interesting, Dean on the other hand, not so much. Sam's constant talking would usually annoy the older brother, but right now, he kind of missed his twelve year old brothers chattering. The house was extremely quiet and it sent chills up Dean's spine. Their dad was out on another small hunt while they did the research for this one, meaning the brothers were left to take care of themselves for a few days. He found himself quickly bored with nothing could do, he could do homework, but who was he kidding, that's not going to happen. Dean settled for lying down on the couch and turning on the TV, it was going to be a long evening.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam was lying in bed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He quickly realized the drugs weren't doing anything to help him and tried desperately to fall asleep and get away from the torturing pain. Dean come in a few times to check on him but he just insisted he was fine and that he just needed sleep, that was until it happened.

 _With an extremely painful stab to the head, Sam's vision went white for a few moments and he closed his eyes._

 _He was no longer in the small apartment, but in house the ghost they were hunting was causing havoc. Sam was extremely confused, he looked around and his confusion multiplied as his eyes fell on the three figures in the house, Dean, John and himself. All three men started heading down the stairs towards the basement where they believed the woman's bones were being kept. Sam quickly followed and watched as the men found the bones and started splashing them the gasoline and salt._

 _Bang!_

 _The sudden noise of a gunshot going off filled the air and Sam felt his stomach drop. He looked around to see the ghost of Ruby Harding smiling, holding a shot gun in her hand, she was beautiful and Sam was mesmerised by her. He only turned back to three men when he heard his own voice scream._

 _"Dean!" Yelled the other Sam._

 _Dean was on the floor, shot in the heart while the other Sam was hovering on top of him, shaking him, pleading for him to wake up. John finally lit the match and burned Ruby's bones, but it was too late, Dean was dead._

 _Sam started running towers his brother when a flash of white came again._

He was back in his room, crying, gasping for air as he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He looked up slightly to see an arm wearing a leather jacket. Dean.

"It's ok Sammy, it was just a nightmare, you're ok" Dean assured gently.

But Sam knew it wasn't a nightmare, it felt different, it felt so real, not like any nightmare he's ever had before and Sam was at a complete loss of what to do.

He willed himself to calm down and managed to get his breath back to a normal rate.

"So, what did you dream about?" Sam heard his brother ask, but he wasn't quite ready to open his mouth yet.

Dean was extremely worried about his little brother's lack of response. Sam was often plagued with nightmares, the poor kid, and he knew this, but this time was different. Sam didn't usually have such a bad reaction, and when he did come out of a particularly bad one, he would look to Dean for comfort and support. But his little brother just sat there, staring at the wall as if he wasn't even aware of Dean's presence.

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly, hoping to finally get some response from his little brother.

Sam seemed to snap out of it and finally make eye contact with him.

"Yeah I'm ok, just want to go back to sleep" Sam lied, but he really didn't want to concern Dean, especially if it was really just another nightmare.

"You sure Sammy"

"Yeah Dean I'm sure"

"Alright, I'll be down in the kitchen of you need me"

And with that Dean exited the room, leaving Sam alone to deal with whatever the hell that was.

 **So…. What did you guys think of chapter 1?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, I always love hearing your opinions.**

 **Chapter 2 will be posted in a few days! You want to know what this vision will lead to? Dean's reaction? How about johns? Well, just follow this story!**

 **This next chapter will be longer as well, I promise.**

 **Till next time….**

 **-Mika xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

 **Thank you for all of the people who have followed, favourite and posted a review on the first part of this story and I really hope you guys all love this last part!**

 **Let's get to it…..**

Visions

Chapter 2

Sam was extremely thankful it was the weekend since the headache came back the next afternoon. He couldn't for the life of him understand what the hell was going on, he didn't care what was causing it, really, he just wished for to agonising pain to stop.

He and Dean were sitting with comfortable silence when his wish came true, only twisted, huh, I guess they do always say be careful what you with for. The felt the same sharp pain at the back of his head and gasped in pain as his vision went white again.

Dean heard his brothers cry of pain and was by his side in an instant, grabbing Sam's shoulders trying get a response out of his brother.

"SAM!" Dean yelled… no such luck. Dean just kept trying to shake his brother out of….. Whatever this was. Meanwhile Sam was reliving the same vision again, they were in the haunted house trying to burn the bones of a woman, he heard a gunshot, saw Dean falling to the floor, started running towards the other version of his family and then bam, he was back.

Sam gasped as he returned to the land of the living. Looking around franticly for some sort of answer, but he knew what this was, he read about simular things before while doing research on a hunt, and frankly, it terrified him. What he did find was his brother holding him tight and yelling him name over and over again.

"Dean" Sam said quietly and full of relief, his brother was alive, for now.

"Sam, you with me" Dean said, not quite sure what to do next.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here" he was still out of breath. Dean propped his little brother back onto the chair and kneeled down so they were eye level, he sighed for a moment before speaking.

"So, you want to tell me what the hell that was"

"I'm not even sure myself Dude, and anyway, you will never believe me if I told you" Sam said sadly, it was true, his brother will just make fun of him and tell him his stupid or an idiot.

"Try me" dean said firmly, crossing his hand on his chest, never one losing eye contact.

"I think I'm some sort of psychic" at the Deans eyes widened.

"You're kidding right" he said with a chuckle, his brother couldn't be serious.

"See I told you, you won't believe me. But I've read about this and I've had this same vision twice already"…. "We need to cancel the hunt"

"What! Are you crazy! We've been working on this hunt for days now! There's no way we are stopping it because of a stupid dream you had Sam" Dean said angrily.

"But dean, I saw you…" Sam started, only to be cut off by his big brother.

"No buts! We are going on this hunt tonight, gosh this is stupid. Now go up and get some rest, you look beat"

With that Sam left, he knew there was no was dean would believe him and stop the hunt, there was nothing he could do to convince them. So he'll just have to stop it himself, he will stop it, there is now that was vision is coming true.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean and john were sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning their weapons and getting ready for the hunt, Sam on the other hand, hasn't been seen by anyone since he got sent up to his room. Though he didn't want to admit it, Dean was concerned, maybe his brother is right and they should cancel the hunt. But Sam couldn't be something supernatural, their dad always told them all supernatural were evil, and Sam was far from that. Still, he thought the best idea would be to bring it up with his John, get an expert opinion on the matter, after all, their dad was the best hunter out there.

"Dad? Can I ask you something" he said hesitantly.

"Sure Dean, what's the matter son?" John didn't like the look on his sons face, it was too close to fear for his liking.

"Do you think there is a possibility Sam's psychic?" he asked, trying to sound confident, but in vain.

"What! What the hell are you talking about?" 'This is crazy' John though as he looked back up at his son.

"Well, he was talking me about how he's been having these visions about the hunt, I don't know, it looked pretty real to me dad" Dean said innocently.

With that John got up form he table and stormed back up the stairs to his son's room. There was no was this was happening, he's not going to let it. He opened Sam's door agelessly and his youngest flinched. He looked up from his book to stare at his dad, he could have sworn there was steam coming out of his father's nose as he huffed and started walking towards him. Slamming a strong hand down on the desk Sam was sitting next to he stared to yell.

"What the hell is this about vision Deans just told me about!"

Dean told their dad, he wasn't going to lie, Sam did feel a little hurt and betrayed. He told his brother his thoughts on confidence and security, and he told their dad, even though Sam knew how John would react to such a thing. He looked over at his brother who just entered the room.

"There is nothing psychic about you, you got it Sam! Psychics are supernatural, and all supernatural beings are evil and should be killed you got that!" a little bit of fear rushed through John. What if his son was right, what if one day he'll have to… no! Don't even think like that, that's not going to happen, there is nothing wrong with the youngest Winchester, he's just trying to scare us or something.

Sam was angry, angry at his dad for yelling at him like this, angry at Dean for telling their dad, angry at himself that this was happening, why couldn't he just be normal. Then the fear settled in, if he was really supernatural, would his dad keep his vow to kill all that is supernatural and put a bullet in his brain.

"And what if I'm right dad! Huh! Then are you going to kill me!? Put a bullet in my brain!?"

Before Sam knew it he was being slammed against the wall by his father, their faces were so close that Sam could feel Johns hot huffs on his face, he was almost sure he was going to punch him square in the face. But then he just turned around, walked out and slammed the door, leaving his two sons alone, stunned and totally unsure at what to do next.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Later on that night, john called his boys to get into the impala, this hint was going to take place weather Sam liked it or not. He felt guilty though, he really took it out on his son earlier that day, but it wasn't out of anger, but out of fear that his youngest son was some sort of supernatural freak.

The ride there was made in complete silence. No one dared say a word after what happened a few sort hours ago.

Dean hated the silence, especially when it came to his family, because in this family, slice meant hurt, it meant pain, it meant anger. And he didn't like any of it. Not that he didn't try making small talk with both his brother and father, but all he got are nods or one worded responses, at some point he just gave up.

Sam and Dean stood in silence as their dad went over the game plan, only saying 'yes sir' when necessary. Sam was never one to just obey orders without questions, but he was scared of their father. He was terrified that if he pissed his dad off, he really would waste him and he just could take that chance.

As they all walked down into the basement, Sam felt….. Strange to say the least. That was the exact positions they were taking in his vision and he already felt his heart racing, because at that moment, he knew that his visions were real.

All three men silently made their way to the corner of the room where they found the bones of one Ruby Harding decaying. John and Dean took out the gasoline and salt and splashing the rotting corpse ready to burn it. Sam knew what was coming next and as he turned around, his eyes fell on the ghostly figure of the woman they were hunt, she was holding a gun, ready to shoot.

"Nooooooooo!" Sam yelled as he jumped.

Dean world felt like it was playing out in slow-motion. He heard his brother scream and felt himself being shoved harshly to the ground. A gunshot rang in his ears and he turned his head, only just in time to see ruby go up in flames as his father lit a match burred her bones. Then then everything went still and quite for a few moments and Dean sighed in relief.

"Gees that was close! Thanks Sammy" he said tuning his hear towards his brother who was lying on the floor, motionless.

"Sammy?" Dean asked hopefully, when he got no answer, he quickly got up and walked over to his brother, only to notice the pool of blood he was lying face first in.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he turned his him around. He gasped at the bulled whole in his brothers chest, Right above his heart.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Sam! Come on man wake up!" Dean pleaded, eyes watering, he was applying pressure to his brother wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. His dad was now by his side too, checking Sam's pulse.

"What the hell happened!" John exclaimed. He didn't know who his rage was directed at, he was just angry in general.

"He saved me dad. She was going to shoot me and he pushed me out of the way" Dean said quietly, eyes filled with guilt and far as he looked up at his father.

"D-Dean" if the house wasn't complete quite, he probably would have missed his brother's quite, hoarse voice calling out to him. He turned sharply to meats his brother's big hazel eyes.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here, everything is going to be ok, I promise" Dean said, he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, Sam or himself.

"Y-kay?" Sam's voice came again and Dean felt his heart break. His brother was dying, bleeding out on the ground, and he was worried if he was okay. Gosh he was such a great kid. A realization came to Dean and he felt his chest tighten more, if that was even possible.

"Yeah Sam, I'm okay"…. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you? You knew she was going to shoot me."

All Dean got was a small nod from his weak little brother.

"And we didn't even listen to you" Dean felt his heart grow heavy with guilt as he turned around and looked at his father.

John's expression was a mix of so many emotions, guilt, fear, anger, regret. The oldest Winchester knew right then and there he had to make a decision. His son was supernatural, psychic or something like that, and supernatural meant evil. He knew his youngest was far from evil, but a part of him isn't human, isn't normal, he could grow into something destructive and dangerous. Sam just sacrificed himself to save his brother, the kid is selfless, and caring, and kind, but there is something horrible inside of him. Is he going to have to kill his son?

John never did have to make that choice.

The next thing he knew, Sam was coughing up blood onto Dean's leather jacket, struggling for breath.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare leave me right now little brother, not happening you got that? Just hold on a little longer okay, we are going to get you help" somewhere deep inside, Dean knew his little brother wasn't going to make it, but he had to try, he won't give up, he will never give up on Sam.

"I…I…." Sam started, but stopped.

The end of that sentence will forever remain a mystery to the world. As he took his last breath he turned to look his brother for the last time and his eyes closed, that was the end of Sam Winchester.

"No!" Dean begged, shaking Sam harshly "no, come on Sam, please".

"SAMMY!" he yelled as he took his brothers dead body into his arms, crying into his hair. He sat there a few minutes, consumed by sobs that didn't show a sign of stopping any time soon.

John sighed sadly as he looked as his sons and reached forward to grasp his oldest shoulder. Dean jumped slightly and looked up at his father with red puffy eyes.

"Dean, it's over"

 **End of story!**

 **Me: hey Sammy!**

 **Sam: *glares at me***

 **Me: what?**

 **Sam: do you just love torturing me and killing me? I mean come on, give me a break.**

 **Me: sorry baby, you know you're my favourite; they don't hurt you enough on the show so I just have to make up my own. Forgive me?**

 **Sam: …..**

 **Me: ppppplllllleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee *gives my best impression of Sam's puppy dog eyes***

 **Sam: uuuurrrrrggggg fine!**

 **Me: yay! Love you Sammy**

 **Please post a review on this story to tell me what you think! I really want to know what you guys think about the direction I decided to go with dean and johns reactions to Sammy's visions.**

 **Also, follow and favourite me as an author for more where this came from!**

 **Till next time….**

 **-Mika xxx**


End file.
